DJ Bella
by poisoned blood
Summary: Bella has moved into Forks with her 2 brothers Emmett and Jasper. Meeting 3 skool preps cough Alice Rosalie and Edward cough can school take the shake? Can Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**ma 3rd story up hope ya luv it!**

_Bella's POV:_

I felt like retching. Noooo its not that i get air-sick but the fact I was going from sunny to rain is...repulsive. I tried sinking into my seat deeper than i was. "Gawd I just hit rock bottom." I muttered pulling my iPod's earphones off.

Emmett was recording Jasper sleeping in front of us. He had drool. I yanked the camera out of his hands."Don't be so mean!" I snickered when jasper woke up with a snort. When Emmett's booming laughter started, that cracked me up and soon we were rolling on the ground in hysterics...literally!

I blushed When the whole airplane "Shhhhhhhh!" ed us. Jasper was a bright red. He blushes but puh-lease I'd like to see someone beat me.

Seriously i have every defect a girl can have. i clasped my seatbelt together as the sign turned on. I sighed as we roughly hit the ground. We ran over another bump. I felt that Forks would bring so more. But I didn't know my D.J. job would bring a blonde diva, a pixie shorty, or Grrrrrr... a green-eyed Greek god.

**NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD ALREADY BE UP BUT REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE!**


	2. Meet the playboy and sisters

**OKAY LETS GO!**

_EDWARD'S POV:_

I tried extremely hard to not breathe and make out with Lauren. She was a common hot STUPID blonde but she smelled like cigarettes and beer drowned in cheap perfume. I sighed, wrapping up the session. I still had to eat and then make out with Jessica. "Gotta go Lauren, "I smiled, and slapped her ass.

"By Eddie-the-hottie." Her voice always sounded like she was holding her nose.

I went to the cafeteria and stole Rosalie's chocolate. She scowled. "Get your own damn lunch."

I shrugged. I sighed as they looked around. "You're sooooooooo lonely so very lonely!" I sang to them. Alice punched me..._hard._

"OW!" I said rubbing my shoulder. "I'm gonna throw a party and get hooked just you see." She hmph-ed. "Besides I'd rather find the right guy then be moving from person to person like _some people i know."_ She threw me a dirty look.

Rosalie laughed. "Changing the subject I heard chief Swan's 2 sons and daughter coming around!" She leaned in as the gossip flowed.

I rolled my eyes. "They're probably nerds!" I shuddered when the image of a girl in oversized clothes in braces and glasses that made her eyes big and round came to mind.

Later I ran outside to meet Jessica. "Shit I'm late." I jogged thru the rain. Jessica was already in the car. We made out bla bla bla. She went to class but i started to drive home.

I mean my dad was a doctor they wouldn't count me absent. Then I almost ran into a black mustang.

"Hey Jerk!" I couldn't see the driver but obviously only guys drive a mustang. Shockingly a girl stepped out.

"What is your problem you asshole?" She was wearing a tank to, a loose tie, and some button bottom caprice. I squinted through the rain...

Was i dead and this girl an angel? She glared at me.

A humongous guy stepped out and a tall, lanky blonde guy stepped out. Wait a minute..."Are you the Swan's?" I blurted. She ran or more like tried to run forward to me but she tripped over sir and was caught by each shoulder by the 2 guys.

"Who are you? And do you know where Forks High is?" The big guy asked me.

"Yeah you can follow me." I nodded staring at the girl. I watched her turn swiftly and stomp into the car. I was in the car trying to breathe. "Damn she's smoking hot!" I said turning on my car.

**THX FOR READING AND LIKE ALWAYS PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW OR I'LL HAVE TO DELETE THIS STORY**


	3. PreTty bOy

**thx for reviewing and bothering 2 read**

_Bella's POV:_

I stomped into Tony. Yeah I called my mustang Tony; call me weird bla bla bla. "Stupid son of a bitch jackass bastard!" I slammed my foot on the gas pedal as Pretty Boy did so too.

"Stupid Pretty Boy." i muttered. Ha there a nick name for that jerk.

Emmett cracked up. "Pretty boy? You think he's hot, don't you Bella?"he cracked up. I whacked him in the back of the head.

"Stop it Bella or you'll cause him more head trauma." Jasper looked pretty serious but in the end he met my gaze and we burst out laughing. Emmett stuck out his tongue and turned up the radio. No way! They play 3 days grace here!

**I COULD BE MEAN  
i COULD BE ANGRY  
YOU KNOW I COULD BE JUST LIKE YOU  
I COULD BE FAKE  
I COULD BE STUPID  
YOU KNOW I COULD BE JUST LIKE YOU  
YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE STANDING BESIDE ME  
YOU WERE ONLY IN MY WAY  
YOU'RE WRONG IF YOU THINK I'LL BE JUST LIKE YOU**

**YOU THUGHT YOU WERE THERE TO GUIDE ME  
YOU WERE ONLY IN MY WAY  
YOU'RE WRONG IF YOU THINK I'LL BE JUST LIKE YOU**

We sang along as I pulled into the school that looked like the drawing of a little kid. The guy walked up to my car opening my door. I growled.

"Step away" I hissed when he extended his hand for me take. He winced. "Stay away from me Pretty Boy."

He looked shocked. I stomped past him to the front office.

"Hi my 2 brothers and I are new here. I'm Bella Swan and my 2 brothers are Emmett and Jasper Swan" The blonde haired woman looked up at me like if I was speaking a different language.

Then she sneered. "Um and what are you doing here?"

I was hurt of course but puh-lease who's this blonde bitch to talk to me like that. "Do your job and give me our schedules" I hissed. I sensed someone behind me.

"Hey" i turned to Pretty Boy. The blonde Bitch sat up and popped up her chest.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii Edward."

He smiled. "Can you give Bella her schedule?" Mrs. Blonde Bitch nodded helplessly under his gaze. He handed them to me smirking.

I snatched them and ran outside. I took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing."

_**THX FOR READING AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. tOnY? EmmEtT? jASpeR?

**THIS CHAPTER CAME TO ME WHEN I WAS GOING TO WALMART LOL**

_Edward's POV:_

I stood there shocked as the guy who looked like he was on steroids laughed.

The blonde dude sighed, "Sheesh dude you almost scratched Tony." I frowned. "

Her name is Tony?" I mean I'd expect a better name from that goddess.

The steroid dude smiled. "Nah dude Tony is _the car_." He kneeled down next to the mustang and started what seemed to be worshipping it.

Blondie seemed serious as he draped his arm around my shoulders shaking his head. "Dude, Dude, Dude you need to know Bella can hold a grudge for years."

Steroid guy got up shuddering. "Yeah once I broke her stereo and you know what she did? She spray painted Gaylord across my car and told the girl I liked that I had Herpes."

Blondie nodded sullenly. "Never ever mess with Bells." I took their warning to heart. I nodded.

The big guy stuck out his hand."I'm Emmett and this is Jasper. "I smiled."I'm Edward." They smiled mischievously at me. "I feel for you dude. I _seriously _feel for you," They ran off laughing.

I stood there not sure if I wanted to go through the trouble with Bella. "Nah I'm THE EDWARD CULLEN I never ever back down. Definitely not from a challenge," I smirked and marched to Biology forgetting that I was supposed to ditch. I snuck into the room but stopped dead when I saw Bella next to my seat.

"Thank you for joining us." The teacher chided.

I smiled at the red-head whom sat behind me that I had put up the teensiest of chases with. Bella blew me off and scowled as I sat down next to her. She seemed to know everything!

"Okay Lauren if you like to text than you can explain to me the difference between the liver of a frog and of a human."

Lauren looked so confused. "Like ummmm...you see ummmm... a frog has a tinier liver?"

Bella snickered at her answer making the class turn.

"Ah, apparently you know the answer." Mr. Banner smiled ready to hear a dumb answer from Bella too. I sat shocked when Bella smirked.

"Obviously a frog has its liver in three lobes while a human has it all together... "Everyone went thru their books and looked up shocked when they saw Bella had it right. I started clapping.

The whole class did too but the bell rang and Bella ran out a bright amazing red.

"Dude she's hot!" Tyler laughed running after her. I quickly stood up and followed. Bella was struggling with her locker when Tyler went up and pretended to hump her back. Bella looked to her sides confused when everyone laughed and I guess she finally felt Tyler's cock since it literally started to stand. She turned furious.

Tyler was too busy looking to the sides watching his friend's laugh that he didn't know he was to stop. Bella crossed her arms tapping her foot till Tyler finally noticed that the reason his friends stopped laughing was right in front of him watching him dry hump her.

He smiled slightly pink. "Hey sexy wanna do that, for reals, naked in the backseat of my car."

Bella smiled brightly. "Sure!" Suddenly she lifted up her knee to his balls. "When hell freezes twice.

By the way idiot use a condom you're quite lucky you can still have kids." Suddenly Emmett, I think, popped out of the crowd.

"Bella what's going on?" He demanded.

Bella dusted herself off. "Nothing I can't handle."

With that Emmett saw Tyler and chuckled. "I can see that." And they walked off. Laughing.

**PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! IM KIND OF SAD SINCE THE EIGHTH GRADERS ARE LEAVING TO HIGHSCHOOL AND MY BOYFRIEND'S ONE OF THEM! A SNIFF SNIFF REVIEW WOULD MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!**


	5. 10 mIleS In tHe RaiN

**HI EVERYONE I'LL BE TRYING 2 UPDATE EVERY DAY! **

_Bella's POV: _

**I AM OUTSIDE AND I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THE SUN **  
**WITH MY WIDE EYES I 'VE SEEN WORLDS THAT DONT BELONG**  
**IM NOT THIS RIGHT WITH WORDS TO CANNOT VERB LIES **  
**TELL ME WHY WE LIVE LIKE THIS KEEP ME SAFE INSIDE  
YOUR ARMS LIKE TOWERS TOWER OVER ME **  
**YAHHHHHH CUZ WE ARE BROKEN **  
**WHAT MUST WE DO TO RESTORE OUR INNOCENCE **  
**GIVE US LIFE AGAIN CAUSE  
WE JUST WANNA BE ALONE**

I nodded my head to the beat sadly as I sat down feeling slightly vulnerable in the car without Emmett or Alice.

I still felt sore from P.E. Stupid coach made me play dodge ball. Do you realize that I fall running from Balls? Ewww that sounded wrong! I sighed and continued to the lyrics.

**LOCK THE DOORS CUZ I'D LIKE TO CAPTURE THIS VOICE **  
**THE KING OF I SO EVERYONE WILL HAVE A CHOICE**  
**AND UNDER ANALYZE I'LL SHOW MYSELF IT WASNT FORGED **  
**WE'RE AT WAR WE LIVE LIKE THIS**  
**KEEP**** ME SAFE INSIDE UR ARMS LIKE TOWERS TOWER OVER ME.**

I growled. Where the fuck was Emmett and Jasper? I let out a gasp when I saw them flirting with some blonde supermodel and a short pixie. I turned on the car making them turn around.

They gasped and I could read their lips saying, "Oh Shit!"

I smirked evilly and stepped on the gasoline going towards them. Then I stepped on the brake and turned the steering wheel so I drained only Jasper and Emmett with water.

I mean the 2 preppy girls had no fault in this. I watched them look up at me wet.

"Hope you guys like walking 10 miles in the rain." I was out of the parking lot before they could stop me. They chased the car for a mile.

I would making them think I was stopping then they'd run towards me, but as soon as they were about to touch the mustang I stepped on it. They fell for it about 10 times!

"Retards," I muttered as they fell for it again. Suddenly a stupid Volvo came out of nowhere. They exchanged a few word with Pretty Boy and then they stepped into his car.

I growled. Idiot! He ruined my whole fun and revenge. "Son of a Bitch!" I hit the gas pedal and shoot up at 100 per hour towards the house.

"Asshole! Idiot! Jerk!" I stepped out on the porch finally as Cullen dropped them off. Except he got out of the car and followed them up to me. I gave them the finger and stomped into the house.

"YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES!" I yelled finally slamming my bedroom door. I turned up my stereo enjoying some Paramore. I went thru_ Riot!_ A C.D. by Paramore and then I flew thru _One-X _by Three Days Grace. I fell asleep on _Welcome to the Black Parade _by My Chemical Romance

**HA I needed for Bella to be a teensiest bit evil! I mean shy is okay but evil and revengeful and rebellious give a spark!**

**Please review!**


	6. not my little sisters please not them

**Yay I updated twice. Ugh I accidentally deleted this chapter and now i have 2 write it all over again.**

_Edward's POV:_

I saw Emmett and Jasper in the street chasing a mustang. Drenched in muddy water. Tired. And Scared. Scared of what I mean this is a tiny town.

I heard an evil laugh coming from the mustang. Oh that's right. Bella is that scary thing.

"Hey you need a ride?" I asked.

"YES! Oh thank you oh thank you!" It looked like they wanted to do a happy dance. They stepped into the car. Then they started fidgeting nervously.

"What's wrong?" i asked gripping the steering wheel tighter when Bella left us behind going 100 miles per hour.

"You know how Bella can hold a grudge?" I nodded at Jasper's scary ominous whisper. "Yeah well she'll hate us today, tomorrow. And forever and ever."

I shivered scared and confused."What did you guys do?"

"We made her wait an hour because of these two _hot _chicks."Emmett emphasized hot like if it literally burned him. Please oh please let it not be _my_ sister.

"Don't be rude Emmett. But they were pretty." Jasper sighed. PLEASE OH PLEASE NOT MY SISTERS!

"Um so what are their names?" _Not my sisters not my sisters._

_"_Alice and Rosalie."Emmett responded calmly.

"DAMMITT!" I yelled. They looked confused. "Here I came praying it wasn't my sisters." I sighed.

They looked suddenly regretful. "Oh dude we're sorry we didn't mean to call your sister that- I mean she is pretty not not in a bad way I mean-"

I stopped them pulling up at their house. "It's okay." I gulped when I saw Bella with crossed arms scowling in the porch.

"Hey why don't you stay?" Emmett asked. I shook my head too scared and astonished by Bella.

"Oh c'mon." Jasper persisted. i finally agreed slightly slouching as I stared at Bella as I made my way to the, well, her… I made my way to the white house but ugh! You get my idea.

Pretty polite Bella gave us the finger and left in huffed stomps. I sighed remembering that I had ruined her revenge.

Emmett and Jasper seemed pretty close to peeing in their pants. So was I.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Wet Realization

**YAY THREE UPDATES!**

_Bella's POV:_

I hissed furious when I felt a pillow hit my face. And my bed's springs were creaking under the weight of someone jumping on it. I felt a smile grow on my face.

Sooo Emmett and jasper had forgotten about my revenge plan. I pretended to fall off the bed. They both snickered loudly when I let out a groan. I discreetly reached under my bed for the water gun I stashed in last night.

I quickly rolled on to my back and began squirting them. They let out a scream that let me say wasn't manly. Then I heard a laugh in my door way. Edward Cullen was in his boxers, laughing and shocking me. I smirked and turned the water gun on him. He let out a normal man scream to my disappointment.

God did this guy have a defect, Not even a little one. I got up dusting myself off. The 3 boys stared at me drenched.

"Good morning. Looks like 100 chance of rain for you suckers." I skipped out. I ran into the bathroom and washed my face bla bla bla. I went into my room and hanged into some plaid shorts with a studded belt and a tank top with a black baggy Paramore sweat shirt. I opened my windows taking a deep breath. A lovely detail from rain was the smell. I loved it!

It was indescribable. I just loved it. I put the window down and ran down to the door. Emmett and Jasper were out on the porch socializing with _cringe _Edward Cullen. I stood there behind the screen door watching them laugh.

I sighed knowing Emmett and Jasper were Popular people material. I would be a loner. I felt like such a loser. I walked past them depressed. I started the car so sad. I needed a happy song. Oh duh I needed Paramore.

**I'M IN THE BUSINESS OF A MISERY LETS TAKE IT FROM THE TOP **  
**SHE'S GOT A BODY LIKE AN HOUR GLASS SHE'S TICKING LIKE A CLOCK**  
**ITS A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE WE ALL RUN OUT**  
**WHEN I THOUGHT HE WAS MINE SHE CAUGHT HIM BY THE MOUTH **  
**IT TOOK HER 8 LONG MONTHS SHE FINALLY SET HIM FREE**  
**I TOLD HIM I COULDNT LIE HE WAS THE ONLY ONE FOR ME **  
**TWO WEEKS AND WE'D CAUGHT ON FIRE**  
**SHE'S GOT IT OUT FOR ME BUT I WORE THE BIGGEST SMILE **

I jumped when I realized that I had daydreamed that I was singing to some slutty girl while having Edward wrap his arms around my waist. I realized and didn't even bother to deny that I _wanted Edward Cullen. _I looked at him. He felt my gaze and caught my eyes. Did he even like me?

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. differant! bizarre? Scared!

**HA HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE! SHOUTOUT TO "STUPID SHINY VOLVO OWNER" WHO REVIEWS ALL MY CHAPTERS AND PSSS SHE HAS A POLL UP SO MAKE SURE 2 GO VOTE!**

_Edward's POV:_

I met Bella's gaze. How could she sit there and make me feel like I could stand there and stare forever. I noticed something in her big brown eyes. Fear and desire?

I was used to girls wanting me but fear? Was she scared to like me? I never really thought about it but would I ever get bored of Bella? Like I got bored of Lauren and Tanya and Jessica?

No definitely not. Bella was different. More bizarre and different and adorable and funny and sweet and cute and... I sighed dreamily. This girl was here for a day and she had me wrapped around her finger.

Emmett nudged me. "So you and Bella?"

I flickered my gaze to Bella and noticed her blush. I sighed again and shrugged at Emmett.

Jasper smiled. "You can tell she likes you."He studied my face. Excitement covered it.

"Really? YOU think so?" They laughed.

"You'll see pretty boy!"

And they stepped into the car with Bella. My beautiful Bella. I jogged into my car. Bella repeated like media in my head. I think I'm in love. I tapped my foot to the song Bella had on repeat in her car.

**SECOND CHANCES THEY DONT EVER MATTER PEOPLE NEVER CHANGE**  
**ONCE A WHORE YOU'RE NOTHING MORE IM SORRY THAT'LL NEVER CHANGE**  
**AND ABOUT FORGIVENESS WE'RE SUPPOSED TO HAVE EXCHANGED **  
**I'M SORRY HONEY BUT I PASSED IT UP NOW LOOK THIS WAY **  
**THERE'S A MILLION OTHER GIRLS WHO DO IT JUST LIKE YOU **  
**LOOKING AS INNOCENT AS POSSIBLE TO GET TO WHO THEY WANT **  
**ITS EASY IF YOU DO IT RIGHT**  
**BUT I REFUSE I REFUSE **_**I REFUSE**_

I loved her and her style and her different ways. Bella was the one for me. No other. I'd make her mine. No let me rephrase that I'd make her fall in love with me.

CONFIRMED:_** EDWARD CULLEN IS IN LOVE WITH BELLA SWAN!**_

**Ahhhh I like to make Edward's mind so...romantic!**


	9. Run Away

**HA HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE**

_Bella's POV:_

I started hyperventilating as I parked at school. I pulled up my hood.

Oh my god I liked Edward Cullen. Stupid Pretty Boy. You might wonder how the hell I know Edward's name well it's hard not to when the female population talks about him like if there's no greater thing you're eyes can see.

Well new's flash he's isn't! Right? RIGHT?

Edward stared at me confused and worried. I realized they were 3 feet away and I was still next to the car.

"Are you okay?" He asked shyly. My breath caught. If I got involved with him he'd leave me as soon as he got bored of me. Tears swelled in my eyes.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked in a frantic whisper. I nodded and brushed past him. He caught my hand.

"Bella don't lie." I know it's cheesy but a song suddenly popped I my head,

**YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL IT'S TRUE**  
**I SAW UR FACE IN A CLOUDY PLACE **  
**AND I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO **  
**CUZ I'LL NEVER BE WITH YOU**

STUPID LOVE SONG! Tears were falling helplessly. He brushed them away.

"Bella," He whispered. I leaned away. I don't want to get hurt. I sighed and walked away to Lit.


	10. Wetter And Wetter

**Ha once again I updated!**

_Edward's POV:_

I stood there getting wetter and wetter. My hands burned where I'd touched an angel's face and hand. She looked so scared and sad. So fragile and beautiful. I sighed Bella was way too much for me to understand!

"Why are women so complicated?" I mumbled kicking a rock and heading for history.

I couldn't focus on Grant's basic attack against the confederacy. I tapped my foot impatiently. The clock ticked in slow motion. I had Trig next. I was pretty good at it. I was the first out of the classroom before anyone even realized the bell had ringed.

I jumped into my seat and watched as everyone walked now to wait another 2 hours. I waited and grew impatient.

_Ring!_

Ugh finally! I bumped into Lauren.

She turned smiling. "Hey Eddie."

I sighed. "It's over Lauren, "I said loudly so everyone heard.

I pushed past her. Jessica was there.

"So you want me?" She asked in her high pitched tone.

"No we're over too" I sighed as everyone gasped, I finally made it to lunch.

Bella was sitting down. Alone. Where the hell were Emmett and Jasper? Ahh with my sisters.

I walked over to Bella. "Hey," I smiled. She looked up with a sad face.

"Hi." She sighed. I wanted to kiss her soooooooo badly.

"Are you going to our party?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep I'm the D.J."

I raised my eyebrows impressed. Suddenly my playboy came out. "Wanna remix me?"

She glared. "Ugh grow up." She left making me feel like a pervert.

I sighed. I was a perv.

**REVIEW!**


	11. hIghSkooL DoEs thAt

**HI THIS WILL BE A HARD CHAPTER 2 NOT MAKE SAD BUT I'LL SEE.**

_Bella's POV:_

I sighed, so frustrated as I thrusted my tray into the trash can.

I hated him I loved him no wait I liked him no I hated him no UGH! I'm so pathetic. I wanted to strip naked and start running around in the rain screaming. I hated it but I had no idea what I would do in school. I headed off to Biology. With that stunning heart-melting pervert.

I put my head down and started drawing circles on the desk with my finger, the seat next to me scraped backwards as _he_ sat down. My heart fluttered so delicately. I felt it like a butterfly. Fluttering the same way and just as delicate.

I sniffed quietly at the thought of a heart break. I knew it all too well. It's worse than having someone tear your chest open and pulling out your heart and kicking it across the room. It hurts...a lot.

I sighed as turned off the lights. Another gay movie. I wanted to throw my black top desk across their room and hit my chest like Godzilla. I watched Edward blush over and over as he looked over at me and frowned. Yippee I can't wait till tonight.

I turned on the light of the dusty garage. Emmett hated to put his 4x4 truck in there. But we needed my sets a usual D.J, needs.

I smiled as Jasper and Emmett heaved things into the back. They looked so pissed but they obviously felt guilty, I had forced them to go with Alice and Rosalie instead of sitting with me throwing glances at them. I didn't take guilt well but I needed it now.

I went up stairs. Okay my outfit. Let's see, Ahh yes perfect: A tight button blouse with a below the breasts corset and a tie. A mini pair of black shorts. Slutty yet with a dash of rocker divas. I smiled. Yep high school did that to you.

I hated to admit it but when I dashed down stairs I gave a wish that Edward would notice me as a sweet guy. Not so sensitive but more like a real guy who respected a chick's feeling.

I knocked on the door at The Cullen's with 2 sweaty Swan's behind me. I was glad that there wasn't any music. I almost slapped myself on the forehead; uh-duh I am the D.J. or no?

The door opened and Edward Cullen opened it shirtless and in boxers. God am I dead and this heaven? Now I'm going to faint right. No hold yourself together Bella. Act like if he's in his clothes and not so hot. Gawd that's hard!

**Pretty please review!**


	12. Dancing

**Mmmm' Kay here's your update ha-ha Edward's pov:**

_Edward's POV:_

I stumbled off my bed still half asleep. Someone was knocking on the door already. Dammit the invitations said till 7 not 5!

I looked up gaping. First long pale legs so exquisite and slender. Then a tight corset that pressed up her breasts. So wonderful. And finally her face. Jesus Christ help me. Those brown eyes and wavy hair are gonna kill me. I watched her expression cool and calm. Most girls would already be pushing me into a closet to make-out.

I smiled wide awake. I noticed Emmett and Jasper stiff behind her. I looked down. That's right I sleep half naked.

Bella smirked. Okay so maybe I blushed. I watched her expression turn innocent.

"Edward where do I set myself up?" _right on my bed, naked please. _

"Uh living room." I stuttered,

"Edward? Is Alice here? And Rosalie?"

I nodded. "They're upstairs third door on the right."

She smiled and went upstairs. I watched her hips sway as her long legs passed over the stairs. Oh my god that ass...

Emmett cleared his throat."Do you mind putting clothes on in front of my sister?" He asked amused and frustrated.

I was still out of it.

"Okay its official we need to talk to Bella about her clothes."Jasper sighed shaking his blonde head.

Alice walked down in a jean skirt and a pink tank top. Rosalie smoothly glided down in a red dress.

I smiled as Bella went down frowning in concentration at this paper. "Edward 3 songs?" she asked

"Huh?" I asked wishing she'd push me into a closet.

"3 songs you want me to play?" She said slowly. As she turned on a silver laptop.

"Ummmm...I don't know...Paralyzer, With you, and the next choice is yours."I smiled flashing her my signature smile.

"Thank you Edward."She smiled not bothering to look up. How can I get dazzled and not dazzle her? WHY OH WHY?

I watched as Emmett and Jasper finished setting everything up. They went over to Alice and Rosalie.

Alice went shy as one of her legs creeped behind the other and she looked up at jasper.

Rosalie on the other hand stood there confidently looking at Emmett. He smiled triumphantly.

"Rosalie you got a little something?" He pointed at his chin. Rosalie's eyes went wide as she touched her chin.

"Where?" she looked so embarrassed.

Emmett leaned in as if to point it out. Instead he kissed her. Rosalie held still with a smile. "Right there." He smiled.

"Let's go jazzy." He hit Jasper in the back of the head. Jasper pecked Alice on the cheek and ran out taking off his shoe.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Jasper threw his shoe and hit Emmett perfectly in the head. I laughed.

"Okay let's roll."I heard the muted voice behind me. Bella was already plugged in with the headphones around her neck.

Right on cue the bell rang.

I went up stairs to change. I pulled on a black muscle shirt and a pair of Levis along with some old gray converse. I ran a hand thru my hair as I locked my room so no hormonal teens would go in it.

Bella already had Paralyzer on.

**WELL IM NOT PARALYZED **  
**BUT I SEEM TO BE STRUCK BY YOU**  
**I WANNA MAKE YOU MOVE**  
**BECAUSE YOU'RE STANDING STILL**

Bella swayed her hips to the beat and nodded her head. She looked amazing. I walked behind her.

"WANNA DRINK?" I screamed over the music. She turned.

"YEAH BUT NOT BEER!" she yelled in my ear. Her breath made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

I picked thru the drunken teenagers. Alice never brought beer but everyone else did. I waltzed into the storage closet and grabbed a Sprite.

I went back to Bella and smiled as she now started to sing.

"HERE!" I handed her the drink. "WANNA DANCE?"I asked almost shy.

She smiled and put on a rock song.

**I got a lot to say to you yah I got a lot to say  
noticed your eyes are always glued to me keeping them here  
and it makes no sense at all they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies  
crush crush crush 1,2,3,4  
nothing compares to the quiet evening  
just the one two of us is counting on that never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again lets be more than this  
If you wanna play it like a game well come on come on let's play  
cuz I'd rather waste my life pretending then have to forget you for one whole minute.  
they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies they taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth with their lies  
crush crush crush 1,2,3,4  
nothing compares to the quiet evening  
just the one two of us is counting on that never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again lets be more than this NOW!  
Rock and roll baby don't you know that we're all alone now give me something to sing about  
rock and roll honey don't you know baby we're all alone now give me something to sing about  
rock and roll honey don't you know baby we're all alone now give me something to sing about**

She rocked her hips grinding against me. I gave it my best and slid my hands over her ass and back up under shirt over her hips. I felt my groin start to scream for more skin.

She slipped her leg between my two legs and brushed my groin repeatedly. Now it's getting hard to breathe.

**Lol and that's why its rated M. Review! Btw that was CrushCrushCrush by Paramore. And Paralyzer by Finger Eleven.**

Return


	13. 10 YeaRs LaTeR

**Got this awesome review honestly it inspired me to review again shout outs to "278219"**

_Bella's POV:_

My god this guy was silently begging me to take him to bed. I was happy to nudge him on by rubbing his groin or watching him stifle moans. I mean I was getting turned on too but let's say a girl has her heart in her chest and a guy has his in his dick.

I pulled back when the song finished. He was staring at me with hungry eyes. And I knew it then. He didn't want my love. He wanted my body, my virginity. I sighed. He did not want my personality or love or heart.

I went back to my D.J. station and played every song out. I was so sad as he stayed there as if something dawned on him. Wow is he that slow to realize rejection?

**TELL ME HOW I'm SUPPOSED TO BREATHE WITH NO AIR  
OOOOOOOOH...OHHHHHHHHHHHH...OHHHHHHHHHHH..**

**IF I WERE TO DIE BEFORE I WAKE IT'S CUZ YOU TOOK MY BREATH AWAY LOSING YOU ITS LIKE LIVING IN A WORLD WITH NO AIR**

**I'M HERE ALONE DONT WANNA MOVE MY HEART WONT MOVE ITS INCOMPLETE IF THERE WAS A WAY I COULD MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND**

this song brought tears as I watched Lauren pull Edward upstairs. I wanted to scream. I looked at Alice and Rosalie. They were staring unbelievably up at Edward as he stumbled upstairs half drunk. They looked at me and my mascara ruined filled cheeks.

They went up to me. I shrugged them off. "I'm going home."I mumbled forgetting they couldn't hear me over the music.

I went home and didn't bother going to school the next week. Charlie found out.

"Do you wanna go back to Phoenix?" Charlie asked me. I felt so bad doing this to him. He just got his daughter back and now I was silently screaming that I wanted to go back.

"I'm so sorry Charlie. But YES!" I ran out of my bed and cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay Princess." He soothed me. It brought on more tears when he called me my 7-year old nick name. I wished again I hadn't yelled at him i was a big girl at the age of 9 and that he want supposed to call him that no more.

I was on a plane back to Phoenix alone without Emmett and Jasper. How could I separate them from Phoenix when they were so glad with Alice and Rosalie? And Charlie? And the baseball and football team?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 06**_ years later _

I didn't get over Edward, I tried to date again but each one just ended up being a best friend. Especially Jacob. He was my new body guard. I lost touch with Emmett and Jasper. I moved so much because of my D.J. job working with celebrities and the hottest clubs.

I got lost in my job. I ran out on a Sunday in a bikini top and a pair if mini shorts. I was stomping as I finally lost my concentration and fell flat on my face.

"Dammitt Pretty Boy." I cried as I sat up on my butt. He was so much to me. I cried for an hour and headed home with red puffy eyes. I opened my mail box.

2 fancy invitations were there. One said

_YOU ARE INVITED TO  
ROSALIE + EMMETT'S  
WEDDING_

The other was the same. Only it was Jasper and Alice's. I noticed it was on the same day. Wow marriage. They must have dated thru college. Another letter invited me to work with this company called, "Frozen Rotations."

I sighed. I'd give the company a whirl but I was supposed to meet the owner. Great the idiot's last name was Cullen. I was still in date with a wedding.

Not even Edward would make me miss my big brothers' weddings.

**SHOCKING NO? I LIKE TO MAKE IT SO THAT NOT EVERYTHING WORKS IN HIGH SCHOOL. CUZ HONESTLY IT DOESN'T. OH THE SONG WAS "NO AIR" BY "CHRIS BROWN AND JORDIN SPARKS" BESIDES IN ALL THE OTHER PLAY BOY EDWARD STORIES IT RESOLVES LIKE THAT**


	14. 6 years ago

**I'M SORRY 4 NOT Reviewing IN LIKE FOREVER BUT SCHOOL WENT OUT AND GUYS ARE GIVING ME SUUUUUUUUCH HEADACHES!**

_Edward's pov:_

Bella left 6 years ago. 6 years ago Emmett and Jasper hated me and still do. 6 years ago in a party I pushed Lauren off me in a dark room. Had we fucked? NO!

I sighed. I had to go to college and got a Ph.D. in music. I now owned a music company called "Frozen Rotations."

I avoided D.J.'s as much as possible but at Carrie Underwood's **(first name that to me)** party the D.J. had been amazing. I never got a good look at him. But a her D.J. nah only Bella pulled that off and Bella was in Arizona not Washington.

I walked home that rainy day. I was invited to my 2 little's sisters' double wedding. I was happy for them and glad that the 2 Swan brothers made them princesses. I was supposed to go to this their house.

They told me that I had better not do anything drastic to this person flying in from Seattle. Pleeeease I have absolutely no strengths for this crap.

I knocked on the big white house's door. I wanted to grab something and choke it then scream and climb the twin towers.

I was knocked over by a blonde diva and a pixie. "EDWARD!" They shrilled filling my cheeks with lipstick when they kissed me repeatedly.

I smiled warily. "Hey Princesses." I watched them giggle and give me another hug. Jasper and Emmett were standing warily over me obviously not sure how to react at my presence.

Alice and Rosalie kept looking from me to them. I sighed. I needed to explain it to them without getting a bloody nose.

"Emmett and Jasper I am sorry but I swear to you that I did not have sex with Lauren."I watched them slowly smile.

"We know dude. Lauren got drunk the next party and told us she'd lied" I watched Emmett incredulous.

Emmett gave me a bone crushing hug and Jasper gave me a pat on the back. I went in and felt my lips curl up.

We went into the patio and started chatting about jobs and life and possible nephews and nieces for me. I was so happy. But every time I opened my mouth one word wanted to go.

The door bell rang. I watched everyone get up all tense. I followed lead, curious.

The door opened and I wanted to faint backwards.

She stood there in a pair of red skinny jeans some white converse and a white shirt that said "Bite ME." In red smuggy words. I noticed her choker that had spikes. She dressed like a...emo.

She gave Emmett and Jasper a hug laughing. "BIG BROTHERS!" her voice made my knees go week.

"ALI! ROSE!" She went and hugged them too. She noticed how awkward they were. Then she followed their gaze to me.

A determined look came on her face. She sighed and grinned. "Hey Edward."

_**Hahahahaha I can already imagine the wedding. Let me see review of course and I'll look up some links so I can find 2 wedding dresses and a cute dress for bell and I'll consider 3 tuxs!**_


	15. AN

**HEY SORRY IF U THOUGHT THIS WAS AN UPDATE! BUUUT I WAANNAA CONFIRM THAT YEP I PUT UP THE LINKS FOR THE WEDDING DRESSES ADN HAIR-DO'S . OH AND the reviewer that has shadow in there name pointed out my spelling errors and i'd like to say thx to her 4 bein my first reviewer 4 the last chapter!**

_ Yours Truly,_

_ KlaRa/VioLeT aKa PoIsoNeD BloOd_


	16. Drowning stupidities

**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't updated but guess what? I broke up with Jesus and now I'm going back out with Tony! YAY! YAY! YAY!**

_Bella's POV:_

I would not ruin my big brothers' weddings. No sir!

I patiently waited for Edward to respond. I couldn't help but notice that he was a bit pink probably from catching his breath when he saw me. This would be fun.

"Hu hu hi be- Bella." he stammered turning red.

I couldn't believe this guy still set my hormones in overdrive like in high school.

"Bella we haven't heard from you in years? You know how hard it was to track you down for the wedding!" Alice stomped her foot setting off the conversation again.

We chatted in their beautiful patio. Apparently life had treated them very nicely.

I stayed quiet unless a question was directly appointed to me. I liked to notice how the pool reflected the sun rays and hit the window of the white house.

I nodded my head stupidly at some question turning stunned when Emmett, Jasper, and Edward started choking on their bud lights.

"What? Huh? What happened?" I sat up as they finally had my attention.

Alice looked shocked. "You really got married?"

I laughed at how stupid everybody looked. "Of course not! I'm so busy that dates seem rare nowadays." I shrugged chuckling.

I needed to focus more. I watched Emmett and Jasper exchange looks then turn to the pool. Oh no.

"GUYS IM WEARING A BLACK BRA DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I yelled getting up.

Emmett ran over to me reaching for my legs. I was so focused punching at him that I was surprised when Jasper grabbed my arms.

I screamed briefly before colliding against the water. I felt my eyes open wide under water when I realized how the pool was deeper than 3 times my height.

Emmett and Jasper were busy high fiving that they didn't see me panicking under the water unable to reach surface under the heavy water.

Edward of course noticed and pulled off his shirt and dived head first to get me.

His strong arms circled around my waist pulling me to the surface. I looked at him panic in my eyes.

He pulled me to the surface furious. I felt embarrassed. He was obviously tired of having to save me from all this shit that happened to me.

I felt lighter when my head hit fresh breath-able air.

"EMMETT! JASPER! YOU IDIOTS! You know Bella can't swim!" I never thought Edward could make me fear him but right now i did not want to be Emmett or Jasper.

They looked at us shocked and worried and angry and ashamed.

"Dammit I fuckin forgot. Bella are you alright?" Emmett ran over to me as Edward set me down not removing his arm around my waist as he powerfully stared at me with those 2 emerald green eyes.

When Emmett got close enough I punched him.

"OW!" He yelled rubbing his bloody nose. "Okay okay I deserved that." He laughed shakily.

I rubbed my knuckles, shivering. Edward rubbed my 2 shoulders and picked me up again.

I felt like an idiot soaking wet with a white shirt and a visible black bra.

**I LUV STUPID FAMILY REUNIONS! LOL! REVIEW AND PEOPLE THAT PUT ME ON STORY ALERT AND SUCH PLEASE TAKE A MOMENT TO EVEN SAY HI!**

**OH AND THE LINKS i PUT FOR THE HAIR-DO'S ON ROSALIE AND ALICE AND BELLA ARE CHANGING SINCE HELL'S NO BELLA IS HAVIN ONE OF JESSICA ALBA'S HAIR DO'S **_**SHUDDERS! '**_**MEMBER REVIEW!**


	17. Shivering whisper

**I AM SO HAPPY! U GUYS ARE THE BEST READERS EVER! I GOT LIKE 10 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS FUCKIN KICK ASS!**

_Edward's POV:_

I frowned when Bella didn't come to the surface. I suddenly realized the bubbles of air had stopped reaching the surface.

I looked from the pool to Emmett and Jasper that were too busy celebrating their "victory". I pulled off my shirt and dived into the pool.

Bella was at the very bottom waving her arms around. I slid my arms around her waist pulling her to the surface.

STUPID EMMETT! STUPID JASPER! What type of brothers were they to forget they're little sister couldn't swim?

I growled quietly as hit the surface with a panicked, nearly drowned goddess.

"EMMETT! JASPER! YOU IDIOTS! You know Bella can't swim!" I set down Bella as Emmett and Jasper came over cussing their stupidity.

She started shivering uncontrollably. I rubbed her shoulders together and picked her up.

Alice quietly led us to her room.

I set Bella down on the bed wishing I could have gotten her alone under other circumstances. And that I had been the one to punch Emmett.

Not only because I wanted to but because now Bella also had a bruise on her knuckle. She seemed pleased though as she stared at it smirking. I realized Bella was still as rebellious and anarchist as before. It turned me on, as wrong as it may seem.

I snatched a blanket from the closet happy when Alice left us alone. I wrapped it around her.

"Edward do me a favor and bring me my my suitcase please?" She stuttered a bit as she shivered. I quickly nodded and ran down stairs.

Emmett was there still bleeding from his nose. Bella had gotten a pretty good shot at him.

"Dude you need to take Bella some clothes?" HE said glancing upstairs.

"I'm on it. And you need to shove something up your nose to stop the bleeding." I chuckled. Emmett sarcastically laughed and turned.

I grabbed the surprisingly heavy suitcase. I felt myself shivering already.

I opened the door, pleased to see Bella had stopped shivering.

"Thank you." She smiled. Something about her was different though. She seemed so sad even when she smiled.

I turned as she changed. A blanket suddenly draped my shoulder.

"You need to change." She ordered sitting me down. She had changed into some black sweat pants and a tattered blue shirt that said "Shit happens."

I wanted to kiss her. Sing to her how sorry I was. I wanted to have a chance with her again. Just one more chance.

"b- Bella?" I stuttered.

"Yeah?" She rummaged thru my own suitcase.

"I love you." I whispered getting up.

"What?"

**Ha-ha cliffy. Make sure to review, and once again you guys are awesome! Oh right and if u can I have new links on the hair do's and please send me a message on what u think especially on Bella's bride's maid dress.**


	18. Wigs? wet?

**Grrrr no 1 bothers 2 tell me what they think on the hair-do's and dresses! Had anyone even bothered 2 even look at them?**

_Bella's POV:_

"Bella?" Edward shivered.

"Yeah?"

He mumbled something and I was so frustrated I couldn't help but shriek out, "What?"

Edward went bright red and mumbled, "Never Mind."

I kneeled in front of him starting to worry. He was paler than usual and his usually red and seeming edible lips were now blue and chapped. I sighed getting under the covers next to him.

"We need to keep you warm." I explained wrapping my arms around his waist. He shivered exactly when my fingers grazed his hard stomach.

"Am I cold?' I asked slightly starting to lean away from him.

He shook his head and leaned it against my shoulder. I ran my hand thru his stubbornly mess hair. I smiled. This guy had me wrapped around his finger so badly.

"Bella I really missed you." he whispered.

I blushed, "I kind of missed you too." I felt like a teenage girl all over again. I was 23 for Pete's sake.

He chuckled, "Bella you look so pretty when you frown." That made me blush again.

I stiffened when a fresh hit of the pain I would suffer next to Edward. Just like in the parking lot. I snuggled against him, I would enjoy it now. But be sure that if someone would walk out it would be me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward finally got warm and changed. I had to change again since cuddling with Edward had gotten me kind of soaked. I changed into a tattered plaid sweat pants and an old green day shirt.

I ate my supper looking everywhere except at Edward. The butterflies in my stomach didn't let me enjoy my Frosted Flakes.

I went to bed. I slept I had dreamed it probably would have been on Edward and me having sex.

It was 3 in the morning.

I went out for a jog came back and took a shower. I put on a leather skirt with an orange blazer. I sighed slipping on a wig that posed Black hair with orange streaks. I slipped on some above the knees boots and snatched up the keys to my Lamborghini.

I smiled as the music came on,

**LET'S DROP**  
**YEAH COME ON**  
**SHAKE IT  
SHAKE IT**  
**I'LL TAKE YOU HOME IF YOU DONT LEAVE ME AT THE FRONT DOOR **  
**YOUR BODY'S COLD BUT GIRL WE'RE GETTING SO WARM**  
**AND I WAS THINKIN OF WAYS TO GET INSIDE**  
**TONIGHT YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE**  
**THIS FEELING IS TEARIN ME UP**  
_**NOW IF SHE DOES IT LIKE THIS **_  
_**WILL YOU DO IT LIKE THAT**_  
_**NOW IF SHE TOUCHES LIKE THIS **_  
_**WILL U TOUCH HER LIKE THAT**_  
_**NOW IF SHE MOVES LIKE THAT**_  
_**WILL YOU MOVE HER LIKE THAT**_  
_**COME ON **_  
_**SHAKE**_  
_**SHAKE**_  
_**SHAKE **_  
_**SHAKE**_  
_**SHAKE IT!**_

_**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Now please review! _

_Just click that button!_

_I'm serious_

_Do it_

**NOW!**

**Okay okay just kidding with you but seriously review!**


	19. bLACK LAMBOGHINIS

**Hey everyone. Ow I got contacts and gosh they're damn hard to put them on!**

_Edward's POV:_

Stupid guy next door to me in his Lamborghini! The music was so loud it woke me up, gave me a headache and made me feel my Volvo was going out of style.

The Lamborghini sped off then turned into McDonald's. I grimaced speeding off to work.

"What the fuck?" I blurted at the scene of the same black Lamborghini parked next to me in the parking lot. I had left this car behind at McDonald's going thru the damn drive-thru.

I rubbed my temples trying to concentrate hard enough to find a way around Tanya.

I tried to run past her desk but the high pitched voice squealed, "Eddie!"  
I felt my grimace deepen when I felt her fake tanned skinny arms wrapped around my waist.

"Tanya we stopped dating in high school." I hissed coldly.

She winced but hid behind a whitened too many times smile. "Here's your schedule."

I sighed feeling bad. I apologized to her and explained my bad mood. I ran off to my office before she misinterpreted my explanation as flirting.

I looked down seeing I had a meeting with the D.J. Violet Maxwell. I sighed fussing with my stress ball.

Bella had returned and now I dreamed of her saying she forgave me and she loved me! It usually ended in amazing sex.

There was a knock at the door. My heart sped when I realized it sounded like Bella's knock. I ran and opened it, excited.

"Hello!" A girl with black and orange hair waved excitedly at me. She had hazel eyes and a face oh so similar.

"Come in." I dully said disappointed by ruined hope.

She swerved around me and sat down. She had on an orange blazer and a leather skirt. Wows strip much?

I sat down slightly curious, this girl caught my eye. She seemed so alike to Bella.

"Here's a C.D. with my remixes." She sighed slightly laughing at some inside joke.

I blushed remembering how in high school I had asked Bella to remix me.

This girl made me feel just like Bella. Like a shy hormonal teenager.

We talked we laughed we even exchanged numbers. I actually went home happy.

I parked watching a Lamborghini sweep in next to me.

"Have a nice day?" Bella sniffed getting out of the Lamborghini.

"What the…"

**WELL I FINALLY UPDATED! IM SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY CUZ IM A DANCER IN THIS QUINCENEIRA. IT'S A PARTY SOME GIRLS DO When THEY TURN 15 IN CASES YOU DONT KNOW. IT'S KOOL TO HAVE THOSE EVEN THOUGH MINE HASNT HAPPENED YET (IM ONLY 12)! **

**WELL BELLA'S POV SHOULD BE UP SOON!**


	20. ReeKinG BeEr

**HAHA I SAID SOON, NO?**

_Bella's POV:_

**HEART OF GOLD BUT IT'S LOST ITS PRIDE**  
**BEAUTIFUL VEINS AND BLOODSHOT EYES**  
**I'VE SEEN YOUR FACE IN ANOTHER LIFE**  
**WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND LET IT DIE?**  
**IN TOO DEEP AND OUT OF LINE**  
**WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO AND LET IT DIE?**  
**A SIMPLE MAN AND HIS BLUSHING BRIDE**

I let my song blast out of the speakers as I changed and took off my contacts watching Edward at the same time.

**DID YOU EVER THINK of me? Oh so considered?**

I almost let a tear escape. Edward had flirted with me not being me! I sighed. Did that even make since? That jerk still did chicks after me.

I pulled off my wig. I had pretended to a be a Violet Maxwell so that people wouldn't harass my family. But I hated that Edward had flirted with me!

He was free, no? I watched him park than I came out after parking next to him.

"Have a nice day?' I sniffed stiffly.

"What the…" He turned from me to the car and back. Oh shit had he seen Violet AKA me in it?

"Were you at my work?' He blurted. I shook my head eyes wide and innocent.

He shrugged and walked over to me.

"So...How's life?' He smiled.

"Sucky. Yours?" I stiffened as he put his hand on my lower back leading me to the door.

"Okay!" He smiled brightly. Hypocrite.

"I need a beer." I said making way to the fridge.

"Pass me one." He said following.

I thrusted one in his direction scowling when he caught it. I popped mine open and began to chug.

**10 BEERS AND VODKA LATER**

"Where the hell am I?" I sat up slowly on the bed with a throbbing head.

Edward snored next to me not smelling clean anymore. More like reeking beer. Or wait was I reeking beer?

Hold on. Rewind and freeze. Why am I on a bed with Edward with a hangover? Uh-oh.

I let out a scream and checked to see if I was naked or at least still a virgin.

**WOW LIFE OR MORE LIKE I LOVE TO THROW BELLA IN SITUATION! LOL REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE SOON! SORRY I WAS UPDATING LATE AGAIN!**


	21. StrIpPing FoR YoU

**Okay Ha-ha I'm watching SpongeBob on Valentine's Day with Patrick. There soooo cute!**

_Edward's POV:_

I heard Bella scream. I shot up regretting it when my head began to throb. Bella was looking under the covers.

"What happened?" I said falling back to the covers. Suddenly a pillow hit my face.

"You! Abuser! You!" Bella screamed hitting me again as she hit me over and over again.

She had hickies all over her neck and across her bare chest. She didn't have a shirt on but pants and bra were intact.

I frowned yanking the pillow away from her and getting out of the bed.

Bella squealed and covered her eyes. I didn't have any pants on or a shirt.

"Edward put on some pants _please." _Bella peeked thru her fingers than giggled.

I smirked. "I don't feel like it." I jumped into the bed and under the covers giving her a hug.

"EDWARD GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed till I clamped my hand over her mouth.

"You know you like it." I whispered feeling dirty by the full view of her cleavage.

She shook her head a bright red. I put myself in front of her standing on the bed.

"Want me to strip for you?" I asked prying her hands from over her eyes.

"Edward stop getting such a big head, and put some clothes on." Bella was so red that my eyes were filling with humor.

"I'll strip then." I straightened up and put on my favorite song.

**I'll TAKE YOU HOME IF U DONT LEAVE AT THE FRONT DOOR  
YOU BODY'S COLD BUT GIRL WE'RE GETTIN SO WARM  
AND I WAS THINKIN OF WAYS I COULD GET INSIDE  
TONIGHT UR FALLIN IN LOVE  
THIS FEELING'S TEARIN ME UP**

**Now if she does it like this  
will u do her like that?  
Now if she touches like that  
will u touch her like that?**

It was that song the Lamborghini had but c'mon can't I love it? I slowly pulled her up with me grinding myself slowly against her.

Niiiiiice I smiled with the idea of Bella, me, and a bed together in a room.

Suddenly my pride and joy were smashed against Bella's knee. She gave an evil smile and said, "Watch yourself, Cullen cuz this is why I'm hot." She laughed at her quote.

**Hahaha I love that line. It just came to me! I'm genius lol pure evil genius! Review and I was thinking of discontinuing "HIGH School REUNION" so if u wanna check it out and review that story and tell me watcha think? Please with Edward on top!**


	22. Stunners

**Hey your probably pissed I haven't updated but I've been busy ha double meaning!**

_Bella's POV:_

I burst out laughing at my stupid quote don't ask me why but it seemed so funny. Edward was too busy being red and holding his man pride. I laughed harder at that. Oh god can't breathe,

Edward eventually straightened out and slowly let out a puff of air. I sat on the edge of the bed swinging my legs watching Edward and the messy bed and my bare feet.

"Lalalala." I quietly sang swinging my head to some beat I made up or heard somewhere. I looked at Edward and saw he still wasn't over it.

"DAMMIT EDWARD! I DIDNT EVEN HIT U THAT HARD! GROW SOME BALLS AND SUCK IT UP!" I stomped my foot and pouted. Edward looked at me, hurt.

"Oh Edward I'm so insensitive I shouldn't-" I stopped when I saw a smile grow on his flawless face.

"UGH Edward you dork!" I gently slapped his arm. He laughed and looked down at the floor.

"Great what to do at 3 o' clock in the morning..." He mused.

"SWIMMING!" I threw my arms up excited to try out the pool without having to be pushed in. He smiled.

"Let's see who can change and get there first...without _tripping." _he chuckled. I narrowed my eyes at the offense and the challenge.

"YOU"RE ON!" I yelled turning and trying to run out first instead I tripped on a cover.

"Ha u lost round one." Edward stepped over me but I reached out grabbed his ankle and got him to the floor next to me.

"That'll leave a mark."I snickered running to my room to get my favorite 2-piece bathing suit. I was yellow and came with a light yellow jacket thingy. I ran down stairs and managed to run into Edward at the bottom. I ended up on top of looked at me stunned.

"Dammit I lost." I muttered peeling myself off him. He chuckled but it stopped dead when I got completely up giving him his first view of me in a bathing suit. I felt my jaw drop at Edward's view. Him there shirtless with pale skin and strong legs and arms and that pack and that hot face and and and ... everything.

Oh Kay someone hand me a fan! I wanted to strip him down and now I felt stupid for refusing his offer. I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks. God did I just think of doing inappropriate things to him and certain body parts of his.

"You lost!" He slowly blurted then he crack up. I narrowed my eyes.

I began to run to the pool. "Nuh-uh it was to the pool sucker!" I got there and started to do my victory dance. It was the pop lock and drop it dance. For some reason it was pretty damn cool.

Edward was watching me do it with a dropped jaw.

"God you're a stunner." he whispered in my ear wrapping his bare arms around my waist, the feeling of his skin against mine made shivers run down my skin.

How could it feel so right in his arms yet so dangerous?

**KAY! THERE'S MY UPDATE! BUT REVIEW OH AND BELLA'S BATHING SUIT WILL BE UP SOONAND IF U HAV ME ON ALERT OR FAV AUTHOR OR STORY PLEEEEASSSE REVIEW 2!**


	23. flirting disapproval

**I'm trying to get this idea out of my head and it seems pretty damn good!**

_Edward's POV:_

I sighed dreamily in my office. Swimming in the same pool as Bella was the most amazing thing in the world. I whirled my seat around trying to move around the blurs of my mental picture of Bella and that yellow bikini.

"Knock! Knock!" I heard Violet's throaty slightly forced and strangely sounding fake voice.

"Come in." I chanted. Then it hit me. Violet had that voice girls usually put before _flirting. _Too late. Oh my god.

Violet stood there with a _**small**_ skirt, a button pink blouse with a little black tie, and some black heels and stockings.

"Hey Edward." She sat down rocking her hips to a beat.

"Um hello?' I felt uncomfortable in front of her. Is it me or did the room get hotter?

"Edward I wondered what you thought about my remixes...?" She asked adding a wink to show the double meaning. I refused to cheat on my Bella.

"I haven't gotten to hearing them." I refused to look at her chest as she leaned in. I sighed frustrated. Violet had seemed so nice but now she changed into a normal hormonal slut.

"Edward I think u need to know something." She got up and walked over to me. I stood up quickly but she just pushed me down and sat on my lap.

"I think we should have sex." She murmured leaning in to kiss me. "You turn me on so much just watching makes me wanna..."

I had to stop her. She crashed against my lips roughly. I pushed her off and got up.

Meeting her hazel eyes I narrowed my green ones. "Violet I am seeing someone _I think,"_i added quietly," and I refuse to get closer to you than business. Actually I think our business is over." I spat.

Her face splat into pure joy. OKaaaaaay was I not clear?

**Yay I hope u guys review this chapter toooooo!**


	24. BacK FiRe

**OKAY REVIEWERS I'M GONNA BE DONE PRETTY DAMN SOON BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE THANKS 2 LOYAL REVIEWERS and names SO MAKE SURE TO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER:**

_Bella's POV:_

I was ready, I thought slipping on the pink blouse. I was ready to challenge Edward's love and care for me one _las_t time. I wouldn't be able to take it if he failed. But I was willing to run the risk, to walk out that office in tears or in Edward's arms.

"Knock! Knock!" I pitched up my voice a note higher trying hard to use the voice Lauren or Jessica would use.

"Come in." Edward seemed seriously distracted and a voice in my head tried to tell me it was the swim last night. _GOD WHAT A NIGHT_.

"Hey Edward." I smiled at him adding the look of complete lust. He looked shocked and scared.

"Um, hello?" He stated looking fiercely at the desk.

"What did you think of my remixes?" I winked praying I didn't look like an idiot doing it.

"I haven't gotten to hearing them," he bitterly said avoiding the view of my chest I gave by leaning in. Okay good so far.

"Edward," I stood up and walked around the desk exaggeratingly swaying my hips, "I think you and me should have sex."

He stood up but I pushed him down then sitting on his lap. I leaned in to kiss him. He pushed me off carefully making sure I didn't fall but still angry gestured.

"I am seeing someone," he added something below his breath then continued, "I love her and you need to know that our relationship is strictly business. Actually I don't feel comfortable doing business with you anymore."

My face split into a huge smile. Edward looked confused, angry, and frustrated all in the same gorgeous Adonis face. God what a heart throb! Oh wait let's check to make sure I'm the girl he loves.

I fiercely glared at him. "It's Isabella Swan isn't it." I watched him turn paler in his anger.

"Her name is _BELLA_ Swan and yes she's better than you now please leave."

I smiled tilting my head feeling my joy explode inside.

"Oh my god Edward. I don't know why I didn't trust you." I sighed meeting his green gaze.

"Huh?" he looked confused.

"It's me Bella." I pulled off the wig and watch him watch me pull off my contacts. He looked at me hurt.

"Bella I can't believe you didn't trust me." he shook his head grabbed his jacket and walked out. Walked out on me.

How was I going to deal with the wedding tomorrow? How was I supposed to not cry myself to sleep tonight? How was I going to sleep? How the hell was I supposed to know this plan would back fire?

_**'MEMBER TO REVIEW SO YOU'LL BE ON THE LIST IN THE NEXT LAST CHAPTER! REMEMBER TO CHECK THE LINKS I HAVE UP FOR THIS CHAPTER INCLUDING Bella's bride maid dress and hair, violet's flirt outfit, Bella's bikini, Rosalie's dress and hair, Alice's dress and hair, 2 songs links**_


	25. Still shine Brighter than anyone

**Nooow let's give out thanks to reviewing reviewers! Now the order is random so don't get offended if you're at the bottom:  
**seraphiel13579, vampirelover2007, nightbloodrose, vamp obsession, briittxxch, His Magelet, edwardluva234, CullenHaleluvr94, Coffeeluva, Dancer of the Dark, soccer16, Flat-Lining Inside, beeHarps

**Special thxz 2 loyal reviewers that r: DatBengalFinese 1st reviewer, Blooding twilightreviewed every chapter, ShadowX101 awesome reviewer, JaspErsWilDmage reviewed every chapter when she started reviewing, and finally my loyalist and now a decider!**

**Now what u were waiting for the ending!**

_Edward's POV:_

I stifled a sob as I ran upstairs. And like a teenager I kicked off my shoes threw myself on my bed and cried. I cried because Bella had gone so far to see if she could trust me. And because she hadn't trusted me in the beginning!

Now the anger went thru me. For her? Of course not! For me! And my stupid ways of being such an egotistical selfish self centered idiot repulsive teenager! I was a horrible person but it still hurt she did that. I had changed hadn't I?

Three knocks on my door.

"Goooo aawaaay!" I wailed like a very mature man.

"Edward? Please open up its Alice." Her bubbly voice rang pity for her little brother. Also known as **me! **I trudged over the door opened it and put my head out.

"What do you want?" I sniffed

"Edward she's sorry she's crying twice as much as I did when I first got my period." Alice pouted. I winced _way_ too much info.

"Okaaay.

What does it matter to you?" I sniffed slightly realizing the arrogance in my voice.

"Edward...come on!" she measured my expression but seeing my stubborn face she realized I wasn't going to be moved. "Fine I'm going to have to give her the ice cream treatment."

"'member to dress up in the suit I bought u for tomorrow." She gave a little twirl in her pink skirt. I felt myself grin.

"I love you Alice I only want the best for you." I hugged her, picking her off the floor, she giggled.

"I love you too Big Brother." She winked at our nick names.

"I'll dress up, Pixie Stix." I smirked. She laughed, gave a wave and danced to the other side of the hall way. To Bella. Sweet beautiful Bella.

I wanted to be in her white arms, her brown eyes so doe-like and bright. Never dead or empty they're always full of emotion and sparkles.

"Bellaaaa..." I murmured falling asleep. Dreamless slumbers come to me please...

**Dramatic wedding soon to come... **

**NOW! Lol**

I hit my alarm clock. Thinking just 5 more minutes.

**5 minutes later...**

Oh come on you got to be kidding me. I dragged out of bed praying a shower will wake me up. I lathered the shampoo into my hair slowly trying to wonder how I would manage Bella's beauty today.

The suit was typical but you could tell that the "Best Man" sign that had a peace sign in the background sewed onto my chest was Emmett. Niiiice remind me to thank Emmett.

I stood on the side of Emmett and Jasper feeling butterflies. I was starting to worry. Why did the bride and brides' maid always come late?

Then there were rose and Alice looking like splendid princesses popped out of their fairytale. Luckily there had been absolute no evil stepmother or witch. Alice pranced to Jasper in her dress flounced with a rose on her chest and on the edges of the dress too. Rose smiled dreamily in her white strap less dress. I smiled remembering how they planned their weddings at the age of 13.

Then Bella, she stunned everyone on her midnight blue dress that tightened around her body than flew out in silk around her long pale legs. The blue struck out her creamy snow white skin. The brownness of her hair shined in her curls. Those wide happy yet sad eyes.

She went to be next to Rosalie and Alice. She glanced up at me and gasped. The whole crowd turned to her worried. She blushed and looked forcedly at her silver stilettos. She glanced up at me cheeks warm in red.

I wanted to kiss her. Propose. Say my vows. I WANTED TO KISS MY BLUSHING BRIDE!

I hugged Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Bella ran from me. I stung hurt.

Emmett dragged me to the limo where I sat quietly dreading the party.

**10 TOASTS LATER:**

Emmett ran to the stage. He grabbed the mike.

"I'm gonna present someone who singing for me my bride my brother and my sister in law. God that sounds awesome." Everyone laughed at Emmett. "But she'd singing mostly for a man. My little sister dedicates this to Edward Cullen."

The curtains opened and as the song came on the people stared wide eyed.

**SO THIS HOW IT GOES  
WELL I, I WOULD HAVE NEVER KNOWN,  
AND IF IT ENDS TODAY,  
WELL I'LL STILL SAY U SHINE BRIGHTER THAN ANYONE**

**NOW I THINK WE'RE TAKING THIS TOO FAR  
DONT U KNOW THAT IT'S NOT THIS HARD  
WELL IT'S NOT THIS HARD  
BUT IF U TAKE WATS YOURS THEN I'LL TAKE MINE  
MUST WE GO THERE?  
PLEASE NOT THIS TIME  
NO NOT THIS TIME**

**WELL THIS IS NOT UR FAULT  
BUT IF IM WITHOUT YOU  
THEN I WILL FEEL SO SMALL  
AND IF U HAVE TO GO  
ALWAYS KNOW THAT YOU SHINE BRIGHTER THAN ANYONE**

**NOW I THINK WE'RE TAKING THIS TOO FAR  
DONT U KNOW THAT IT'S NOT THIS HARD  
WELL IT'S NOT THIS HARD  
BUT IF U TAKE WATS YOURS THEN I'LL TAKE MINE  
MUST WE GO THERE?  
PLEASE NOT THIS TIME  
NO NOT THIS TIME**

_Bella dances to Edward during guitar solo._

**IF U RUN AWAY NOW  
WILL U COME BACK AROUND  
AND IF U RUN AWAY  
I'D STILL WAVE GOOD-BYE  
WATCHING YOU SHINE BRIGHT**

**NOW I THINK WE'RE TAKING THIS TOO FAR  
DONT U KNOW THAT IT'S NOT THIS HARD  
WELL IT'S NOT THIS HARD  
BUT IF U TAKE WATS YOURS THEN I'LL TAKE MINE  
MUST WE GO THERE?  
PLEASE NOT THIS TIME  
NO NOT THIS TIME**

Bella looks at Edward, scared at the possible outcome of the song and his reaction.

"Not this time Bella "Edward sweeps Bella off her feet and carrying her bridal style he kisses her. Breaking apart they grin.

"I love you Edward." Bella whispers.

"I love you too my love."

**They lived happily ever after yyyaaayyy**

**You guys were awesome reviewers and reader and review one last time for a preview of my next story picked out by **

**Love you all and I'll keep in touch!**


	26. Possible SequelMaybe Yes No Maybe So?

**Hi, I was going over old stories and i saw this one. it is super old, yeah i know. but i was considering a sequel. Short, to the point but in all a sequel. i wanted my old readers to get a look at what i'm considering for the summary first:**

Bella and Edward had their happy ending...right? RIGHT?! They still aren't married. And Bella seems to be wanting sex more than her man does. Jacob is more than happy to offer himself and he...has. but Bella wants Edward right? Can Edward keep up with her need? Can Bella geta damn grip?!

**So whatcha think? You guys have given me the most reponse for this one. and i really would love to put my ideas for the sequel out there. give me ideas, give me criteria, and give me YOUR REVIEW! **

Send me what you think through review or message me through my profile. Please! Oh, my grammar and spelling used to be horrible. they're still slightly dreadful but they've improved alot. Sooooo yeah. _*Awkward cough*_

**SO TELL ME WHAT'S ON YOUR MIND!**


End file.
